If I'm Being a Boy?
by hitachiin aya
Summary: AU-Aku tak menyangka sekarang aku berdiri di atas tanah ini. Tanah ini sudah dijadikan surga dunia di negara Hi. Surga fashion, surga dunia yang selama ini aku impikan. UPDATED! RnR?
1. CHAPTER 1 : Toublesome Girl

**Chapter 1**

**Yeah,halo… Aku balik lagi dengan fanfic baru (bagi yang kenal aku sih). Ini fanfic Naruto aku yang kedua. Yang pertama berjudul "I'M MUST FIGHT" masih hiatus. Blum ada ide untuk melanjutkan ide itu,tapi aku malah nemu ide buat ngolah nih fanfic. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Nousatsu Junkie dan Kaichou wa Maid-sama. Jadi,tolong di review ya ^^ Kritik,saran,pujian bahkan caci-maki untuk fanfic saya juga bisa. Sekali lagi,review… ^^**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine. Kishimoto-sensei is the own.**

**Enjoy!!!**

"LOMBA PEMILIHAN MODEL"

Pendaftaran dibuka mulai tanggal 15 Juni-18 Juni

Informasi lebih lanjut hubungi :

Anko : 08xxxxxxxxx

Agensi model : 32xxxxx

Seorang gadis dengan yang berambut merah muda itu memandang papan pengumuman dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Andaikan lalat ataupun nyamuk lewat di depan mulutnya itu sudah pasti mereka membuat sarang di dalam mulut gadis itu. Gadis itu bahkan beberapa kali membaca pengumuman itu,tetap saja ia masih tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang ada di papan pengumuman itu.

"Woah…" kagumnya pelan. Setelah beberapa detik berdiam diri,ia pun bergegas mengambil handphone-nya. Handphone tersebut telihat sudah kusam terlihat banyak goresan di layar LCD-nya. Ia pernah berpikir untuk membeli handphone baru seperti kebanyakan handphone yang dimiliki para remaja kota Konoha sana. Namun,kota Oto hanyalah kota kecil yang tak seperti kota Konoha yang pusatnya bagi anak-anak remaja sepertinya. Lagipula,ia tak punya cukup uang untuk membeli yang baru.

Setelah memencet beberapa angka,ia pun langsung menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"H-halo… Selamat siang."

"Halo. Selamat siang. Agensi model Oto di sini. Bisa saya bantu,"jawab yang di seberang sana.

'Sepertinya,ini resepsionis Agensi Model gugupnya,gadis tersebut pun berkata kembali,"A-ano… Apa benar agensi Anda mengadakan audisi?"

"Iya,Anda tertarik?"

"I-iya. Saya sangat tertarik. Kira-kira syaratnya apa aja ya?"

"Anda cukup memfotokopi kartu pelajar Anda,mengisi formulir yang kami sediakan,"jawabnya ramah.

"Mmm… Itu aja?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Untuk yang lain bisa kami beritau saat kami menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran kepada Anda," jawabnya lagi.

"Oh,terima kasih ya,"

"Oh,tunggu dulu. Kalau boleh tahu nama Anda siapa? Biar para staff kami bisa mengenali Anda,"

"Oh,nama saya Haruno Sakura."jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah,Haruno-san. Masih ada yang ingin Anda tanyakan?"

"Tidak,itu saja. Terima kasih. Selamat siang,"tutup gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Iya. Terima kasih kembali. Kami akan menantikan kedatangan Anda. Selamat siang,"tutup resepsionis tersebut.

Sakura pun memencet tombol berwarna merah sebagai mengakhiri percakapannya dengan resepsionis. Setelah mengembalikan handphone-nya ke dalam saku bajunya,senyumnya merekah. Wajahnya yang lugu tersebut sangat terlihat sangat gembira. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya lalu,kakinya melompat-lompat. Ia benar-benar kegirangan.

"YEAY!!! Kesempatan yang benar-benar langka! Akhirnya,mimpiku berjalan satu langkah!!" teriaknya kegirangan. Ia bahkan tak sadar lagi ketika teman-temannya menganggapnya seperti orang kurang waras. Namun,tak berapa lama kemudian…

"HARUNO!!!"teriak salah satu guru yang segera menghentikan senyumannya yang besar. "Jangan berteriak-teriak di lorong sekolah. Kamu hanya membuat orang terganggu," kata beliau lagi. Kali ini sang guru tersebut pun mendekati Sakura dengan sebeah kipas kertas yang besar.

Sakura pun hanya bisa panik,tak ada yang bisa melawan sang guru tersebut,kakinya pun tak bisa bergerak,wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat dingin bagaikan bertemu dengan hantu saja.

"Dan lagi! Kenapa kamu memakai sepatu yang berwarna. Kamu tidak membaca buku peraturan ya?! Isi buku tersebut wajib di hapal oleh seluruh murid di sekolah ini!!" teriak beliau bahkan Sakura bisa meraskan kalau sebagian air liur beliau menyemprot ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk,ia bukannya takut dengan beliau namun ia mencari cara untuk lari dari beliau. Tapi,sepertinya tak ada cara. Cara pun hanya satu,ini pun sama sekali tak efektif. Cara tersebut adalah kabur. 'Oke! Dalam hitungan mundur aku akan menabrak beliau lalu kabur secepat mungkin. 3…2…2/5……1!!!'

Sakura pun lari secepat mungkin dan ia berhasil melumpuhkan guru tersebut dengan sekali senggolan keras tubuhnya. Beliau pun terjatuh ke belakang,sedangkan Sakura lari bagaikan seorang olimpiade atletik sedang berlomba. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang,sang guru tersebut berteriak memanggil namanya dan sepertinya beliau sudah siap dengan hukuman yang lebih berat untuknya.

Xxx

Sakura POV

"Hah,hah,hah..." aku berusaha mencari nafas setelah kejar-kejaran dengan guru sialan itu. Cih! Mengganggu kesenangan orang saja. Aku pun terus berjalan sesekali melihat ke arah belakang siapa tahu beliau masih mengejarku. Tapi,ternyata BENAR!!!

"Haruno Sakura!!" dengan kerasnya beliau berteriak dari jauh belakangku.

"Arrrggghhhh!!!" teriakku juga dan aku pun segera berlari kembali dengan cepat. Murid-murid yang lain tertawa keras saat melihat aku dan Sarutobi-sensei tersebut berkejaran-kejaran seperti kucing mengincar tikus saja.

Tapi,tiba-tiba tanganku di tarik oleh seseorang di balik batang pohon taman belakang sekolah yang tebal. Aku hampir berteriak saat orang itu menarik tanganku tapi orang yang menarik tanganku tersebut segera menutup mulutku mengisyaratkan untuk aku diam.

"Ssssttt…"

Aku pun menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. Seseorang yang berambut pirang dengan mata biru bagaikan laut yang terbentang. 'Naruto…'

"HARUNO!!!" aku kembali mendengar suara Sarutobi-sensei. Sepertinya ia masih mencariku. Saat ia dekat dengan tempat persembunyianku dengan Naruto. Jantungku berdegup kencang,aku khawatir kalau beliau menyadari persembunyian kami. Tapi,saat beliau lewat,beliau sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiran kami. Aku dan Naruto terus diam dan was-was.

"Kemana anak nakal itu?" bicara beliau dengan sendirinya. Suara beliau tampak kalau beliau sangat marah akan kelakuanku. Hahh… Aku seperti merasa bersalah dengan beliau. Saat aku mau menyerahkan diri,Naruto kembali menarik tanganku. Dia kembali mengisyaratkan aku untuk tetap dalam persembunyian.

"Siapa itu?" sepertinya Sarutobi-sensei menyadari keadaan kami.

"Shoot!" kata Naruto pelan. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke arah Sarutobi-sensei aku pun berniat mengikutinya tapi tangan Naruto mengisyaratkanku untuk tetap di persembunyian.

Naruto pun sekarang berada di hadapan Sarutobi-sensei,sedangkan aku masih berada di balik pohon tebal tersebut.

"Selamat siang,Sarutobi-sensei," cengirnya Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto,kamu melihat Haruno Sakura?"

"Oh,Sakura. Tadi aku melihatnya dari atas pohon kalau dia pergi ke arah gudang belakang,Sensei," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri Sarutobi-sensei. Bagus,Naruto! Kamu emang pembohong terbaik di sekolah ini. Sarutobi-sensei pun langsung menuju ke arah yang di tunjuk Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto berhasil mengelabui beliau. Naruto pun mengikuti Sarutobi-sensei dari belakang. Saat mereka berada di depan gudang,Sarutobi-sensei kembali berteriak namaku.

"HARUNO!!!"

"Mungkin dia ada di dalam,Sensei," kata Naruto. Aku pun bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto,tidak lebih tepatnya curiga. Naruto pasti punya rencana jahat untuk ini. Aku terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Terlihat bahwa Sarutobi-sensei membuka pintu gudang,lalu saat beliau masuk ke dalam.

BRAK!!!

Terdengar suara pintu gudang tersebut di tutup dari luar. Terlihat Naruto yang menutup pintu dan segera menguncinya sedangkan Sarutobi-sensei masih berada di dalam.

"UZUMAKI! BUKA PINTUNYA!!" terdengar Sarutobi-sensei berteriak dalam gudang tersebut. Beliau bahkan menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut dengan keras. Tapi,di luar Naruto tertawa puas dengan apa yang telah di lakukannya. Aku pun tak dapat menahan tawaku juga. Ahahaha,brilliant idea,Naruto!

Naruto pun segera berlari ke arahku. Ia masih tertawa dengan keras.

"Hei,Naruto! Take a risk banget sih kamu. Gak takut apa ntar hukuman apa yang kamu dapatin? Mungkin lebih parah dari aku loh!," kataku setelah tawaku reda.

Naruto pun berjalan di hadapanku. Ia kembali tertawa.

"Ahahaha,tak apa lagi! Lagian,aku sudah biasa dengan hukuman yang diberikan Sarutobi-sensei," katanya sambil berjalan mundur.

Aku kembali tertawa namun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hei,Sakura!" panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau berhutang denganku…" katanya.

"Hah? Hutang? Apaan?" aku pun berusaha berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hahhh… Kau selamat kan dari Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Ohh… itu. OK!" aku pun sekarang berada di hadapannya. "OK! Nanti aku traktir kamu makan ramen sepuasnya di kedai ramenku. Lagipula,katanya hari ini Ibuku dan Ayame-neechan mempunyai menu khusus," kataku sambil berlari menjauhinya. Tapi,Naruto menarik tanganku.

"Bukan… Aduh,sebenarnya Ichiraku Ramen boleh juga sih. Tapi,bagaimana kalau kamu jadi kekasih aku aja?" Hahhhh… Ini lagi… Ia sudah beberapa kali menawarkan dirinya untuk jadi kekasihku,tapi… Bagaimana ya? Aku rasa kami lebih cocok untuk jadi sahabat saja.

Aku pun melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya. "Naruto,harus berapa kali sih aku bilang sama kamu kalau aku itu pengennya kita sahabatan aja,kita--,"

"Tapi aku suka kamu Sakura. Sejak aku kecil aku sudah suka sama kamu," potongnya. Ya,ya,ya,aku tahu Naruto. Kamu adalah temanku sejak kecil sekaligus orang yang pertama kali mengucapkan "suka" denganku. Naruto memang sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku punya,aku selalu merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Humornya yang lucu membuatku betah dengannya. Tapi,aku tak pernah bisa menerimanya untuk menjadi kekasihku,Naruto kau lebih pantas menjadi "my best friend forever".

Aku pun menggeleng kepalaku," Maaf,gak bisa. Percayalah Naruto,suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan seseorang bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus. Kalau pun kita pacaran,aku gak bisa mencintai kamu. Aku rasa kita tidak pantas untuk menjadi sebuah 'item'. Kita lebih cocok untuk menjadi sahabat. Aku adalah takdirmu untuk menjadi sahabatmu bukan untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Kau memang bagian dariku yang tak bisa dipisahkan,karena kau adalah my best friend forever,"

Matanya pun berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat sakit. Aku tahu itu,tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa menerimanya. Aku percaya,dia bukanlah yang di takdirkan untuk. Lagipula,aku harus fokus dengan mimpiku. Mimpiku untuk menjadi seseorang model professional.

Aku pun kembali melirik ke arah Naruto. Ia terlihat masih sakit hati. Diantara kami pun tercipta kesunyian.

"Ne,Naruto. Aku berniat untuk mengikuti audisi model di Agensi Model Oto," kataku. Aku benar-benar tak enak dengan kesunyian ini. Aku merasa aneh jika Naruto yang ceria dan banyak omong menjadi diam hanya karena kata-kataku tadi. Tapi,setelah aku berkata tentang audisi tersebut ia menoleh cepat ke arahku.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya. Selama ini Naruto selalu mendukungku tentang mimpiku ini. Ia bahkan mau menawarkan dirinya menjadi manejerku jikalau aku sudah sukses nanti. Ahaha,ikut audisi saja belum sudah ada yang mau menawarkan diri untuk jadi manejerku.

Aku pun mengangguk. "Kapan?" katanya lagi.

"Setelah pulang sekolah ini aku memutuskan untuk mengambil formulir pendaftaran. Kau mau ikut menemaniku?" tawarku.

Ia pun mengangguk dengan cepat. "Sekalian ya traktir ramennya? Kamu kan sudah berjanji untuk mentraktirku sebagai balasan untuk menyalamatkan mu dari Sarutobi-sensei tadi…"

"Pasti!" kataku sambil menunjukkan jempol tanganku.

"UZUMAKI!!! HARUNO!!!"suara tersebut membuat aku dan dan Naruto merinding. Kami pun mengenali suara tersebut,kami pun menoleh ke arah belakang.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!"

-no escape for us-

**TBC**

**OK! Review…**

**Author note : Ahaha,minna-san. Saya minta bantuan boleh tidak. Saya ingin minta saran untuk dress yang akan dipakai Sakura. Pokoknya warna harus cerah dan cocok dengan temanya. Saya tak ada ide sama sekali,maklum sama dengan ceritanya ini,saya kurang memperhatikan style tapi suka ngeliat orang yg stylish. Ehehe,arigatou telah membaca ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2 : One Step

**Yaahh… Makasih atas review untuk chapter 1. I'm so happy ^^ Makasih juga untuk sarannya tentang peletakkan koma. Ahaha, itu memang kelemahan aku. Jadi, maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya waktu membaca.**

**Untuk Hinamori Sakura-chan, makasih udah bantu aku dalam menentukan dress Sakura. Aku juga kepikiran buat Sakura make dress putih. Tapi, aku masih bingung sama dress lain… Tapi, yang lain juga bisa ngasih saran juga sih. Aku bakalan nimbang-nimbang dulu.**

**Sore ja, enjoy the story and review, please….**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine. Kishimoto-sensei is the own.**

**Chapter 2**

Model professional adalah mimpiku sejak kecil. Aku selalu terpana ketika melihat seseorang di televisi yang berjalan di atas catwalk dengan baju desainer terkenal. Bahkan aku sejak kecil sudah suka mengkoleksi majalah-majalah rongsokan tetapi masih bisa digunakan tentang model maupun tentang desainer baju terkenal. Aku berharap suatu saat aku akan bisa memakai rancangan tersebut. Tapi, apakah itu cuma mimpi ya?

Aku bersama Naruto sekarang berada di depan Agensi Model Oto. Dan yang kami lihat bukanlah gedung dengan rancangan modern seperti agensi-agensi model di Konoha. Tapi, sebuah gedung yang mungkin tak layak lagi untuk dijadikan sebuah tempat kerja apalagi sebuah agensi. Aku dan Naruto saling berpandangan satu sama lain, wajah kami menunjukkan tak percaya.

"Hei, Sakura. Apa benar ini agensi yang mengadakan audisi itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

Aku pun mengangguk pelan,"Iya, tidak mungkin salah lagi. Aku udah memastikan alamat yang aku catat di papan pengumuman tadi. Tapi, sepertinya tidak hanya kamu Naruto yang tak percaya, tapi aku juga tak percaya…" Aku pun sekali lagi memperhatikan bangunan tersebut dan memeriksa kembali alamat yang tertulis di kertas yang aku pegang sekarang. "Sebaiknya… Kita masuk saja…" ajakku sambil menuju pintu masuk bangunan tersebut.

Naruto masih terlihat tak percaya dan bingung. Namun ia akhirnya mengikutiku dari belakang. Kami pun di sambut oleh seorang resepsionis yang lumayan cantik. Postur tubuhnya pas sekali untuk seorang model. Mungkin ia model juga, pikirku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" katanya ramah.

"Oh, iya. Saya Haruno Sakura. Saya berniat mengikuti audisi untuk Model Professional yang diadakan oleh agensi ini,"

"Oh, Haruno-san. Saya Anko. Selamat datang di agensi kami. Maaf, tempatnya tak layak untuk di jadikan sebuah agensi," katanya lagi. Memang benar sih, kursinya saja terlihat tak layak lagi untuk di pakai. Kira-kira ada berapa model yah yang masuk agensi ini? Apa aku tak jadi saja untuk mendaftar di agensi ini? Akkhh!! Tidak! Itu tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh membuang-buang kesempatan ini. Kapan lagi aku akan mengikuti hal seperti ini? Di Oto, hal seperti ini jarang-jarang sekali.

"Ini formulir pendaftarannya. Syarat-syaratnya yang lain ada di sana," katanya sambil memberikan formulir pendaftaran.

"Untuk tinggi, harus 168 cm,sedangkan untuk berat badan 41 audisi pertama temanya adalah "Summer Dress", jelas Nona Anko. Mmm… Tak masalah bagiku. Aku memang selalu menjaga berat badanku dan aku selalu berusaha untuk lebih tinggi dari 168 cm. Ternyata aku berhasil! Yeay! Tapi, temanya adalah Summer Dress, Akhhh! Bagaimana ini? Aku tak punya sama sekali dress apalagi untuk dress musim panas. Aku adalah seorang gadis tomboy. Aku memang berkeinginan menjadi model, tapi sifatku yang seperti laki-laki ini sepertinya menghalangi mimpiku.

"Haruno-san ingin menulis formulir ini di sini atau di bawa pulang saja?" katanya yang membuat lamunanku hilang.

"Eh?! Oh! Iya, saya akan menulisnya di sini saja."

"Baiklah! Ini bolpoin-nya," katanya lagi.

Aku pun mengangguk,"Terima kasih. Naruto bantu aku!" panggilku pada Naruto yang selama tadi ia hanya bingung dengan perkataan kami.

"Ne, Naruto," kataku sebelum menulis formulir. "Temanya Summer Dress, bagaimana ini?"

"Heh? Emang ada masalah dengan hal itu? Kau pasti bisa melakukan itu Sakura-chan!" semangatnya. Duh, dia benar-benar bodoh!

"Bukan, masalahnya…" aku pun mendekatkan mulutku ke arah telinga Naruto sebelah kiri. "Aku tak pernah memakai dress sekalipun…"

"HAH?!! Kamu tidak bisa memakai dre—hmmph" aku segera menutup mulut Naruto dengan tanganku.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah?" tanya Anko-san.

"Ah… Ya… Tidak ada kok!" aku semakin menutup tanganku di mulut Naruto. Naruto berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya, namun setelah aku memastikan kalau Naruto sudah diam aku kembali menarik tanganku.

"Berisik, bodoh! Jangan ngomong yang keras-keras, dong!" marahku dengan suara pelan agar Anko-san tak menyadari pertengkaran kami.

"Sakura! Aku yang kenal kau selama 10 tahun, baru menyadari kalau kau tak pernah memakai dress meskipun itu acara penting?" kata Naruto dengan suara pelan. Aku pun mengangguk pelan dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku benar-benar malu.

"Aku merasa aneh kalau memakai dress, makanya aku tak pernah hadir saat acara yang mengharuskan seorang perempuan memakai dress. Bahkan waktu perpisahan SMP kemaren aku tidak datang kan? Itu karena aku benci memakai dress!" kataku pelan berusaha untuk hanya Naruto yang mendengar suaraku.

"Lalu bagaimana ini?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Hah? Hei, Naruto! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" balasku.

Kami pun diam sementara. Namun,aku mengambil bolpoin yang disediakan oleh Anko-san untuk menulis formulir pendaftaran.

"Kita pikirkan nanti saja," kataku sambil menulis.

"Sakura, ini tak bisa di biarkan. Bagaimana nanti kalau kau tak lulus audisinya?"

Mataku pun menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan marah.

"Ma—maaf…" katanya Naruto lagi.

"Kita isi saja formulir ini, aku bisa berlatih memakai dress dan high heels dengan kakakku," kataku dengan tenang namun sebenarnya dalam hati aku benar-benar panik dengan hal ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, formulirku sudah terisi semua. Nah, aku harus berterima kasih kepada Naruto, karena aku kadang-kadang tak bisa menjelaskan tentang diriku sendiri. Ugh! Baka Sakura! Aku pun mengembalikan formulir tersebut kepada Nona Anko. Dia pun melihat sebentar formulirku tersebut lalu tersenyum.

"Yak! Sepertinya sudah komplit. Audisi akan diadakan 1 minggu akan langsung diuji melalui jalan kalian di catwalk dan tentunya kecantikan kalian. Audisinya akan diadakan di Hotel Miyaji. Kalian tahu kan? Jadi, berusaha ya!" senyumnya ke arahku. Aku membalas senyumnya lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kira-kira sudah berapa orang yang ikut pendaftarannya ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Sudah ada 20 orang. Tak disangka, ternyata banyak juga yang berminat jadi model di kota ini. Yah, wajar juga sih soalnya hadiahnya lumayan," mataku terbelalak dengan kata-kata Nona Anko. Aku hanya mementingkan bisa menjadi modelnya saja sampai-sampai tak memperhatikan hadiannya apa.

"Eh? Memang hadiahnya apa?" tanyaku.

"Hadiahnya sudah pasti berupa uang yang lumayan banyak. Lalu, jika kau menang kau akan di tarik ke Agensi Model Konoha yang terkenal itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya aku dan Naruto bersama-sama. Nona Anko hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah kami. Aku dan Naruto pun saling berpandangan lalu wajah kami masing-masing tersenyum dengan senyum yang besar.

"Yosh! Aku akan berusaha Anko-san!" kataku dengan senyum yang masih melekat di bibirku.

"Um! Ganbatte, ne!" semangat Anko-san.

"Yup! Terima kasih, Anko-san," senyumku. "Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu, terima kasih atas segalanya," kataku sambil membungkuk, Naruto pun membungkuk juga.

"Sama-sama," balas Anko-san sambil membalas bungkukan kami.

Kami pun berjalan keluar untuk pulang. Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam. Sepertinya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Aku pun memastikannya dengan melihat jam tanganku yang kusam,namun sangat kusayangi soalnya ini adalah pemberian terakhir dari ayahku yang sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Ternyata benar, sudah jam 7 malam.

-Krruyuukk-

Eh? Suara apa itu? Aku pun melirik ke arah Naruto. Pipinya terlihat merah seperti menahan malu. Hmm.. Ternyata suara perutnya yah!

"Kau lapar, Naruto?" tanyaku tanpa memandangnya.

"Ehehe, iya..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai ramenku saja? Ibu pasti senang kalau kau yang datang meskipun kau jarang bayar. Tapi,kali ini aku yang traktir, aku sudah banyak berhutang padamu hari ini." ajakku.

Bibir Naruto langsung merekah lebar, "Woaah, benarkah?" Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menatap langit. Ia pun berlari dengan riang meninggalkanku dibelakang. Waw, langitnya cantik banget. Bintang-bintangnya bertaburan. Sepertinya besok akan cerah, yah aku harap saja. Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku ke atas. Seandainya bintang-bintang itu adalah mimpi-mimpiku, aku pasti sudah berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk mengambil salah satu diantara mereka.

Aku melihat dua bintang yang cahayanya lebih terang daripada yang lain. Kedua bintang itu menggambarkan dua mimpiku yang terbesar. Seandainya keduanya jatuh, aku ingin minta, pertama, aku ingin menjadi model professional. Yang kedua, aku ingin Ayah membelai rambutku saat aku berhasil menjadi model nanti. Ugh! Yang terakhir itu diralat, Ayah sudah tak ada. Atau, aku hanya berharap Ayah bisa tersenyum di sana saat aku berhasil. Doakan aku, Ayah…

"SAKURA!!!" panggil Naruto dari jauh.

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku lihat dia sudah jauh di depanku, dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Iya, aku akan segera ke sana!!!" teriakku juga, aku pun berlari ke arahnya.

GANBATTE, HARUNO SAKURA!!!

**TBC**

**Review please… Arigatou ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Their supports

**Ok! Ini adalah chapter 3. Hehehe, makasih atas reviewnya ya… Ureshii ne ^^ Aku harap chapter yg ini bagus ^^**

**Chapter 3**

Mustahil, hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu sekarang menjadi hari yang tak ingin aku inginkan dalam hidupku. Aaarrrggghhh!!! Aku tak bisa berkutik apa-apa kali ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Minta nasihat Ibu? Tidak mungkin! Ibu sibuk dengan kedai, ia bahkan jarang mempunyai waktu untukku dan Ayame-neechan. Eh, tidak. Ia masih mempunyai waktu dengan Ayame-neechan, kalau di kedai ia pasti selalu dibantu oleh Ayame-neechan sedangkan aku hanya sedikit saja membantu Ibu. Itupun kalau aku mempunyai waktu, aku selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah. Pekerjaan yang diberikan guru-guru di sekolah membuatku tak mempunyai waktu untuk membantu Ibu. Lagipula, aku sering kena hukuman oleh guru-guruku gara-gara aku anaknya bandel setengah mati.

Minta nasihat dengan Ayame-neechan? Hhh… Sama! Dia juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia jarang sekali menyishkan waktunya bersama adiknya. Ia hanya ada ketika hari Minggu. Makanya, ia sering sekali menggangguku kalau hari Minggu tiba. Maklum, Ayame-neechan orangnya jahil tapi dengan itulah ia mengekspresikan kasih sayangnya sebagai kakak kepada adiknya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengajariku memakai dress dan high heels. Ia bahkan tak menemaniku saat membeli dress dan high heels dan terpaksa aku meminjam dress dan high heels yang dipunyai Ayame-neechan. Maka dari itu, dress dan high heels-nya sederhana saja. Maklum, kami tak bisa membeli dress dan high heels yang bagus. Bahkan high heels ini hanya 5 cm. Ugh! Ini pun sudah terlalu tinggi bagiku.

Minta nasihat dengan Naruto? Nah, kalau begitu aku hanya mencari jalan buntu dengannya. Meminta nasihat dengan si bodoh itu hanya membuatku bingung, nasihatnya menurutku sama sekali tak logis!

APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN???!!!

"Woi, Sakura-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan di pojok ruangan begitu? Pakai aura yang gelap-gelap lagi," suara itu masih tak membuatku berpaling, aku tetap berada di pojok ruangan. Kalau ini sebuah komik, pasti perkataan orang tadi berada di pojok ruangan lalu mengeluarkan aura gelap atau aura seorang tokoh utama yang sedang frustasi. Aku sudah tahu kalau itu Naruto. Ia datang sendirian ke dalam ruang tungguku. Kali ini yang datang untuk mendukungku waktu audisi hanya ada Naruto. Untuk sementara saja sih. Katanya, Ibu dan Ayame-neechan akan datang juga. Tapi, aku kurang pasti dengan hal itu.

**-flashback-**

"Kaa-san, besok aku ada audisi model di Hotel Miyaji. Kaa-san akan datang kan? Sakura butuh dukungan Kaa-san…" rengekku saat berada di kedai untuk membantu beliau di kedai.

"Eh? Audisi model?" sepertinya Kaa-san tak percaya dengan perkataanku. Aku pun mengangguk dengan cepat. Ibu yang sedari tadi membuat adonan mie, berhenti. Ia pun mencuci tangannya di westafel. Ia diam, lalu menatapku. Aku pun menunjukkan mata yang penuh yakin atau mungkin puppy eyes? Entahlah, yang pasti itu berhasil membuat Ibu tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan serius dengan dunia model? Dunia model itu termasuk dunia entertaiment yang berat loh Sakura-chan." Mataku beralih ke arah lain. Sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan Ibuku yang memperlakukan aku seperti anak 7 tahun. Tapi, aku kembali menatap matanya. Aku pun mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kaa-san, Sakura sudah 16 tahun. Jadi, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil lagi. Sakura sudah yakin dengan cita-cita Sakura. Lagipula, Oto-san sudah memberi aku lampu hijau untuk dunia model. Meskipun, Oto-san pernah melarangku tapi Kaa-san yang membelaku kan? Jadi, aku kira Kaa-san sudah merestui aku untuk bergelut dalam dunia model."

Aku lihat mata Ibuku berubah menjadi lembut. Ia pun membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Hampir seperti belaian Ayah. Aku kembali menatap mata Ibu. Ya ampun, beliau hampir menangis. Tetapi beliau tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat air matanya sudah di ujung pelupuk matanya.

"Kaa-san?" aku memastikan ia tak apa-apa.

"Hee… Saku-chan ikut audisi model?" Ayame-neechan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami. Sepertinya ia baru pulang dari kerja sambilannya.

"Neechan! Bikin kaget tahu!" kataku. Ayame-neechan hanya tertawa. Lalu ia berlari keluar dari kedai. Tak lama kemudian ia muncul di belakang Ibu.

"Mou… Saku-chan. Kau buat Kaa-chan nangis ya?"

"Eh! Ga kok! Neechan ini apa-apaan sih?" aku pun memukul dengan pelan di bagian perutnya.

"Aduh! Sakit Saku-chan. Kau itu bagiku tak pantas jadi model,tapi lebih pantas menjadi seorang ahli karate."

"Haaa… Terserah aku dong! Ini kan cita-citaku. Sebaiknya Neechan juga harus cepat-cepat menggapai cita-cita Neechan sebagai istri yang baik." Kali ini giliranku untuku menggodanya. Dan terbukti! Pipinya memerah setelah mendengar kata-kataku tadi. Aku pun tertawa dengan keras.

"Hush! Kalau ketawa itu nyadar-nyadar dong! Syukur aja lagi ga ada pelanggan," Ayame-neechan langsung menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. Aku pun langsung melepaskannya. Tetapi masih dengan ketawa yang kecil. Ibu hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kami yang masih seperti anak kecil.

"Jadi, Kaa-san mau datang kan? Neechan juga mau datang?" aku pun mengalih pembicaraan.

"Memang audisinya di mana? Kapan?" tanya Ayame-neechan.

"Hotel Miyaji, besok jam 10." jawabku singkat.

Ayame-neechan pun menaruh jarinya di bawah dagunya. "Mungkin aku akan datang. Tapi, mungkin akan terlambat."

"Sou ka… Kalau Kaa-san?" mataku menatap ke arah Ibu dengan puppy eyes dan lagi-lagi membuat Ibu tersenyum. Tidak lebih tepatnya tertawa kecil.

"Kaa-san usahakan ya. Soalnya, besok ada pesanan dari pelanggan," kata Ibu sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pundakku.

Puppy eyes-ku masih belum berhenti. Tapi, sepertinya tak mempan kepada mereka. Hhh… Apa boleh buat. Aku pergi dengan Na—

"Pergi saja dengan Naruto,"Ayame-neechan kembali menggodaku.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu," balasku.

"Heee… Ternyata hati kau sudah meleleh ya gara-gara rayuannya yang tak jelas itu?"

"Urusai!" aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kedai dan pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan Ayame-neechan tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku.

"Sakura-chan, kamu sudah siap apa aja yang akan tampilkan besok?" tanya Ibu yang menghentikanku langkahku. Aku pun berbalik ke dalam kedai.

"Blum," jawabku.

"Baka Saku-chan! Memang besok pakai baju apa?" tanya Neechan.

"Umm… Summer Dress plus high heels. Neechan punya ga? Ehehe, aku kan sama sekali tidak punya dress sama high heels."

"Hah?! Kaa-chan! Sakura tidak punya dress? Tidak punya high heels? Kaa-chan! Kok bisa sih? Saku-chan kan perempuan,setidaknya ia mempunyai satu dress dan sepasang high heels," protes Ayame-neechan. Tapi aku tak tahu ia protes kepada Ibu atau aku.

"Loh? Bukannya Kaa-san pernah memberi Sakura-chan untuk membeli dress waktu Sakura-chan bilang akan ada pesta dansa waktu SMP?! Sakura! Kamu bohong ya, sama Kaa-san??!!" sepertinya Ibu marah kepadaku.

"Duh! An—Anoo.. soal pesta dansa itu emang benar kok! Hanya saja saat aku mencari dress aku merasa tak ada yang pas denganku. Lalu, uangnya aku belikan majalah model yang tidak rongsokan. Ehehe… " cengirku. Habislah aku!

"Hhh…" aku dengar Ibu dan Ayame-neechan mengeluh mendengar pernyataan aku itu. Tak lama kemudian Ibu kembali membelai kepalaku. "Lain kali jangan lakukan seperti itu lagi ya? Kenapa waktu membelinya tidak minta temani dengan Neechan atau teman saja?"

"Kaa-san, Neechan sibuk. Lagipula, aku tak punya teman dekat perempuan. Kalau aku membelinya dengan Naruto, ia pasti memilihnya sesuai dengan ia sukai bukan yang aku sukai," protesku. Kali ini giliran Ayame-neechan yang membelai rambutku tapi sedikit kasar.

"Makanya, jadi perempuan itu jangan tomboy. Susah loh dapatin laki-laki yang tampan nanti," kata Ayame-neechan sambil tertawa kecil. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya. "Pakai aja dress-ku sama high heels-ku. Ada di lemariku kok. Tapi jangan sampai rusak ya. Barang-barang itu berhasil aku beli dengan tabunganku yang aku tabung selama satu tahun." Aku pun kembali berjalan menuju keluar kedai. Aku hanya mengangguk dari apa yang dikatakan Ayame-neechan.

"Untuk make-up-nya nanti aku bisa mengurusnya pagi-pagi. Maka dari itu kau harus bangun pagi-pagi Saku-chan. Aku akan berangkat pagi-pagi biar pekerjaanku cepat selesai dan melihat tubuhmu berjalan di catwalk dengan anggun," katanya sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

Aaahhh… Ayame-neechan. Jarang-jarang aku mendengarmu berkata seperti ini. Aku pun kembali mengangguk dengan semangat dan aku juga membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman yang besar.

"Kaa-san juga. Jadi berjuang ya! Jangan sampai kamu kalah, Sakura-chan. Kaa-san pasti usahakan untuk datang," semangat Ibu.

Ayame-neechan… Ibu….

Terima kasih…

**-flasback end-**

"WOI! Sakura-chan!" aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. "Kamu dengar ga sih apa yang aku katakan tadi?" Ah! Rupanya Naruto daritadi berbicara kepadaku tapi tak aku tanggapi. Aku hanya sibuk dengan lamunanku.

"Sorry, tadi apa katamu? Ehehe, aku ga dengar sama sekali," jawabku sambil menyengir. Aku pun mendengar Naruto mengeluh.

"Pertama! Kamu…," ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau telihat cantik memakai dress itu." Terlihat jelas di pipinya ada semu berwarna merah muda. Aku pun tersenyum lalu aku menghadap ke arah cermin yang ada di belakangku. Aku memang terlihat berbeda ketika memakai summer dress ini. Dress ini panjangnya hanya 5 cm di atas lututku dengan memakai satu tali di bagian kedua pundakku. Dress ini berwarna biru langit dengan motif bunga hibiscus putih besar-besar di bagian bawahnya, warnanya benar-benar cocok dengan rambutku yang berwarna merah muda. Dressnya agak melambai, tak terlalu ketat. Maklumlah, aku tak bisa memakai sesuatu yang ketat-ketat. Untuk aksesoris, di pergelangan tanganku ada gelang memakai high heels dengan tinggi 5 cm yang berwarna putih yang dihiasi beberapa bunga matahari kecil-kecil di bagian ! Perfect!

Wajahku pun di poles dengan make-up yang natural. Hanya dengan bedak, maskara yang tipis, sedikit eyeliner, blush-on berwarna pink, dan lipstick berwarna merah mudah. Natural banget! Ayame-neechan, aku sayang kamu!

Sedangkan rambutku yang panjangnya hingga pinggang ini aku uraikan saja. Dan ditambah dengan akseroris berupa bando berwarna merah muda dan boneka kecil berwarna putih, hitam dan merah muda yang menghiasinya. Dahiku yang lebar sengaja aku tutupi dengan poniku yang hanya pendek tapi lumayan bisa menutupinya.

Yup! Sepertinya aku sudah siap dengan audisinya. Mudah-mudah saja aku bisa berjalan dengan baik di atas catwalk. Meskipun Ayame-neechan tidak mengajariku cara berjalan yang baik, aku berusaha semampuku untuk belajar sendiri. Tapi hasilnya tak bisa memenuhi apa yang aku inginkan. Tapi, yang penting cara berjalanku sudah ada perubahan.

"Ke—kedua!" aku kembali mendengar suara Naruto. Sepertinya ia cukup lama berdiam diri dengan semu di pipinya, bahkan semunya belum sempurna hilang. "Ibumu dan Ayame-neesan datang untuk mendukungmu." Senyumku langsung berhenti lalu menatap dan mendekati Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan cepat,wajahnya menunjukkan keheranan. Aku pun tersenyum lebar.

"Mereka ada di bangku penonton. Katanya mereka tak mau menemuimu,katanya nanti hanya membuatmu gugup," kata Naruto lagi. Aku pun kembali tersenyum lebar.

"YOSHA! Ganbatte!!" teriakku di dalam ruangan tersebut.

-tok,tok,tok-

"Masuk," kataku dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Haruno-san, nomor 25, harap bersiap-siap," kata suara yang berada di luar pintu.

"BAIK!" jawabku semangat.

Aku pun berjalan menuju ke arah pintu, aku pun berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Naruto, doakan aku ya."

"Tidak akan!" aku pun langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Kenapa'. "Karena aku tak mau Sakura pergi ke Konoha," lanjutnya.

Aku pun mengeluh. "Aku belum tentu lolos kok. Kalau aku lulus berarti aku beruntung. Bearti Konoha membutuhkanku sebagai model kepercayaan mereka. Jadi, aku harap kau mendukungku Naruto. Lagipula, tidak seperti biasanya kau tidak mendukungku. Ja…" aku pun membuka pintu dan bersiap-siap menuju ke arah pertempuran. Aku yakin, aku bisa melakukannya. Inilah awal jalanku yang sebenarnya…

**TBC**

**Arigatou telah membaca. Ja, review please ^^**

**Aku sangat butuh review kalian, karena review kalian adalah inspirasiku. Jadi, mohon ya … (maksa banget)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Fashion World, I'm coming!

**Here go, chapter 4. Hope you enjoy, guys ^^**

**Review, please ^^**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, cerita Naruto mungkin dalam 10 chapter akan datang di manganya pasti sudah tamat dengan happy ending tentunya.**

**Chapter 4**

Aku tak menyangka sekarang aku berdiri di atas tanah ini. Tanah ini sudah dijadikan surga dunia di negara Hi.

Sendiri.

Ya, aku hanya sendiri di sini. Ibu, Ayame-neechan bahkan Naruto tak bisa menemani aku menginjakkan kaki di kota yang penuh dengan kemewahan. Di mana-mana aku bisa melihat mobil-mobil yang mereka pakai tak biasa aku lihat bahkan aku hanya bisa melihatnya di televisi. Pakaian yang mereka pakai pun tak sembarangan seperti pakaian yang aku pakai sekarang. Hanya t-shirt berwarna kuning dan di tengahnya ada gambar kartun, sedangkan untuk bagian bawah aku hanya memakai celana jeans yang panjangnya hingga lututku. Tapi, orang-orang di kota ini… Benar-benar STYLISH!!! Konoha memang kota style, tidak hanya sebagai pusat bisnis tapi juga pusat style!

Aku hanya ternganga melihat keadaan di kota ini. Meskipun aku baru berada di bandara, orang-orang yang lewat di hadapanku dan di samping-sampingku benar-benar beda sekali gaya yang selama ini aku bayangkan! Oh, tidak! Aku pernah membayangkan gaya para remaja-remaja Konoha. Tapi, aku juga tak menyangka bahwa tak hanya remajanya saja yang stylish tapi orang-orang dewasanya juga, gayanya tak ketinggalan zaman. Duh, seandainya aku membawa Ibu dan Ayame-neechan pasti kami dilihat rendah dan dikira orang-orang pada jaman showa*!!! Uhuhuhu, malangnya nasibku.

Aku pun berusaha mencari tempat duduk sebelum menuju ke Agensi Konoha Star, tempat dimana para model-model terkenal bernaung di bawah nama agensi itu. Dan menyerahkan sertifikat sebagai pemenang pemilihan model di kota Oto. Dan aku akan dibimbing menjadi model terkenal. Hhh… Membayangkan aku menjadi model terkenal membuat air liurku sedikit keluar dari mulutku. Tapi, aku langsung menghapusnya. Tak mungkin seorang model yang anggun bertingkah jorok seperti itu.

Yup! Aku benar-benar beruntung kali ini. Aku memenangkan pemilihan model. Ibu, Ayame-neechan, dan Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka. Jangankan mereka, aku saja tak percaya apa yang diumumkan oleh MC.

**-flasback-**

"Yak! Para penonton sekalian. Setelah melihat para model-model yang sangat cantik Dan juri-jurinya sempat bingung memberi nilai karena semuanya sempurna saat di atas catwalk. Saatnya kita mengumumkan pemenang untuk pemilihan model ini," kata MC yang bejenis laki-laki tersebut dengan jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu menghiasi di bagian lehernya.

"Untuk pemenang ketiga. Jatuh kepada…" dia pun memutuskan kata-katanya. Aku sudah benar-benar gugup. Tanganku dingin sekali, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan sedikit make-up aku luntur. "Pemenang jatuh pada nomor 15!!! HIBARI AI-SAN!!" teriak MC tersebut. Terdengar tepukan oleh penonton saat gadis cantik berambut pendek sebahu itu berjalan satu langkah dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia tersenyum lebar. Dia terlihat senang sekali.

Aku masih was-was dengan pengumuman yang akan diumumkan. Aku takut tak bisa lolos. "Selanjutnya. Untuk pemenang kedua jatuh kepada…" ia lagi-lagi memutus kata-katanya seolah-olah untuk membuat para penonton penasaran dan tegang. "Yaitu… pada nomor 24!! MIZUKI HANO-SAN!!!"

Bukan aku lagi. Sepertinya aku benar-benar kalah dalam kompetisi ini. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Aku harus optimis. Masih ada katagori pemenang yang lain. Masih ada katagori the best costum dan the best smile. Aku tak boleh menyerah begitu saja.

"Saatnya untuk pemenang pertama. Tapi sepertinya akan kita pertama-pertama akan mengumumkan the best costum dan the best smile. Untuk the best costum jatuh kepada nomor 6!! SUZUKI AMI-SAN!! Sedangkan untuk the best smile diraih oleh KUSHIEDA MIRAI-SAN!!! Nomor 8!!" tepuk tangan kembali terdengar kali ini lebih ramai. Dan aku ternyata memang kalah,apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku melihat ke arah bangku penonton. Aku melihat Ibu, Ayame-neechan dan Naruto. Wajah mereka menunjukkan khawatir denganku. Ayame-neechan terlihat komat-kamit,sepertinya ia berdoa untukku. Terus doakan aku, Ayame-neechan. Tidak, semuanya doakan aku.

"Nah. Setelah pengumuman tadi. Pemenang pertama di raih oleh nomor---"

-JLEP-

Kata-kata MC terputus, tapi kali ini bukan disengaja tapi lampu di hotel tersebut MATI!!! Dasar hotel tak berguna! Katanya hotel bintang lima, tapi lampunya malah mati disaat penting-penting begini.

Terdengar suara berisik dari arah bangku penonton mereka sibuk dengan keadaan sendiri. Berusaha mencari cahaya darimana pun. Diantara mereka ada yang menyalakan handphone mereka untuk memberikan sedikit cahaya. Namun, cahaya itu hanya bisa menerangi beberapa jarak saja. Beberapa model di atas panggung mulai panik. Tapi, aku mencoba tenang dengan kondisi ini. Aku masih berdiri di tempatku sebelumnya.

"Sakura-chan! Kau dengar aku tidak?" sebuah suara datang dari bangku penonton. Sepertinya itu suara Naruto.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir," sahutku.

Tak lama kemudian datang, lampu kembali menyala. Hhh… Hotel apa-apaan ini? Kalian telat bayar listrik ya? Keluarga kami saja selalu tepat membayarnya. Pantas saja wisatawan yang berkunjung ke Oto jarang bermalam di hotel-hotel di daerah Oto kalau hotelnya mempunyai fasilitas parah begini.

"Maaf atas kejadian yang tak diinginkan tadi. Kami atas panitia benar-benar mohon maaf," kata MC tersebut sambil membungkuk beberapa kali. "Baiklah, anda semua bisa kembali ke tempat duduk anda semua dan para model harap berbaris seperti semula kecuali para pemenang, kalian berada satu langkah ke depan dari mereka. Kita akan melanjutkan pengumuman pemenang pertama. Pemenang pertama, di raih oleh… Gadis ini benar-benar beruntung rupanya. Karena hadiah untuk pemenang pertama sangat spesial. Dia akan mendapatkan berupa uang, seperangkat make-up bermerk Christian Dior, sepotong dress rancangan dari desainer terkenal di Konoha, Suzushima Michiko. Dan yang lebih spesialnya ia akan dikontrak oleh Agensi Konoha Star dan dibimbing menjadi model yang professional. Dan berhak mendapatkan ini adalah…"

Aku mohon, semoga aku terpilih. Aku ingin mimpiku terwujud. Aku ingin Ayah bangga. Aku ingin Ibu melihatku berhasil selagi beliau masih ada disisiku. Aku ingin Ayame-neechan tersenyum lembut kepadaku karena aku sudah berhasil membuat dress-nya benar-benar berguna. Aku ingin perjuangan Naruto yang selalu mendukungku menjadi model tidak sia-sia. Aku mohon, demi perjuanganku selama ini. Aku mohon…

Aku terus berharap, mataku menutup, aku komat-kamit sendiri, dan pemenang itu jatuh kepada…

"HARUNO SAKURA!!! NOMOR 25!!!" teriak sang MC. Secara bersamaan suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh keras di aula itu. Aku masih tak percaya dengan hal itu. Aku lihat ke arah bangku penonton,aku lihat Ibu, Ayame-neechan, Naruto berdiri tapi wajah mereka menunjukkan tak percaya. Aku pun ditarik oleh MC untuk ke arah tengah panggung. Aku pun mencubit tanganku dan aku meringis. Ini bukan mimpi! Aku BERHASIL! Aku pun tersenyum lebar. Tak kusadari air mataku jatuh perlahan. Naruto tiba-tiba sudah ada di depang panggung dan memberiku sebuket bunga. Ia tersenyum lebar. Aku berhasil.

"SELAMAT SAKURA-CHAN!!" teriaknya. Aku pun membalas senyumannya. Aku melihat ke arah Ibu dan Ayame-neechan. Ibu terlihat menangis, tapi ia tersenyum. Aku berhasil. Ayame-neechan berjalan ke arahku dan memegang kepalaku lalu tersenyum lembut. Aku berhasil.

Aku berhasil!!! Inilah perjuanganku selama ini. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Kali ini air mataku tidak mengalir dengan lambat tapi dengan cepat membasahi dan melunturkan make-up di wajahku. Naruto segera memelukku. Begitu juga Ayame-neechan. Ia memelukku erat. Tak lama kemudian, Ibu memeluk kami semua. Tak ada kata yang bisa kami ucapkan saat itu. Hanya isakan tangis yang keluar dari mulut kami. Aku benar-benar bahagia dengan ini semua. Bukan hanya mimpiku berjalan dengan cepat tapi aku juga bahagia karena aku bisa membuat orang-orang disekelilingku bangga. Ayah juga, pasti bangga kan? Pasti!

**-flasback end-**

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku, air mataku terlihat hampir jatuh tapi aku langsung menghapusnya. Aku harus berjuang di kota ini. Bagaimana pun aku tak boleh mengecewakan orang-orang yang sudah mendukungku.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kursi tunggu bandara yang aku duduki. Aku melihat ke samping, aku melihat laki-laki tampan dengan rambut hitam dengan potongan harajuku style, mata yang hitam dengan tatapan tajam seperti elang duduk di samping aku menaruh tasku. Ia memakai t-shirt berwarna hitam-putih dengan motif garis horizontal. Dia melapisinya dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam,yang bagian pundaknya berwarna kuning dan merah. Sedangkan untuk bagian bawah, ia memakai jeans warna putih. Matanya yang hitam kelam membuat pandangannya terlihat serius. Aku sedikit terpesona melihat ketampanannya. Apa dia model juga ya? Tampang dan postur tubuhnya lebih bisa disebut sebagai model sih. Kalau dia model, apa aku bisa kerja sama dengannya ya? Lalu… Semakin aku memperhatikannya, pipiku terasa panas. Duh, Sakura kok kamu bisa berpikir seperti itu sih!

Aku pun melihatnya pergi berjalan cepat menjauhi tempat dudukku tadi sambil mengambil tasnya. Dan aku merasa pernah melihat tas itu. Tapi aku hiraukan saja. Hanya dalam hitungan 30 detik, mataku terbelalak karena mengingat sesuatu. Aku pernah melihat tas itu karena… tas itu adalah persis milikku. Aku melihat ke samping ke arah tasku berada. Dan tempat tas itu berubah, dan aku semakin yakin kalau tas itu adalah…

MILIKKU!!!

Aku pun berlari kencang sambil membawa tas yang tertukar itu menuju kemana ia pergi. Dari jauh aku melihat ia berada didekat sebuah limousine. Aku yakin itu adalah jemputannya dia. Aku pun semakin berlari kencang mengejarnya. Aku tak sempat lagi mengucapkan maaf ketika menabrak orang-orang yang aku lewati. Tak ada waktu untuk itu. Tas itu lebih penting bagiku. Di dalamnya ada sertifikat yang menyatakan bahwa aku pemenang model Oto.

-BRUAK-

Aku jatuh tersungkur. Ugh! Memalukan! Orang-orang menatapku. Sebagian ada yang geli melihat cerobohnya aku, sebagian melihat dengan heran, sebagian melihat dengan tatapan kasian. Aku berusaha berdiri.

UGH!

Aku meringis kesakitan. Aku melihat ke arah kakiku. Oh, tidak! High heels Ayame-neechan berikan padaku patah. Dan pula, sepertinya kakiku ada yang tak beres. Aku lihat bagian lututku, ada darah yang tidak banyak mengucur tapi sakitnya luar biasa. Aku melihat ke arah lantai aku jatuh, ada beberapa pecahan kaca yang kecil tapi bisa membuat sakit yang luar biasa. Dan pula, bagian pergelangan kaki terasa nyeri. Sepertinya keseleo. Duh! Aku kembali berdiri. Aku berusaha menahannya dan kembali mengejar tasku yang diambil laki-laki itu. Tapi aku lihat laki-laki itu sudah memasuki mobil jemputannya. Aku pun melepaskan high heels tadi dan membawanya sambil berlari terpincang-pincang.

Saat aku sudah berada didepan mobilnya, tiba-tiba sekumpulan gadis-gadis menggantikan posisiku.

"KYAA!!! SASUKE-SAMA!!!"

"Sasuke-sama, minta tanda tangannya!"

"Sasuke-sama, foto bareng, yuk!"

"Sasuke-sama, I LOVE YOU!!!"

"Sasuke-sama, be my boyfriend,please!"

"You are my Romeo, Sasuke-sama"

-etc

-etc

-etc

Aku pun berusaha lebih mendekat ke mobil itu. Tapi kegilaan fan-girls itu tak bisa dihindari. Tapi aku tetap tak menyerah, berusaha berdesak-desakan diantara fan-girls tersebut. Aku kembali meringis, aku merasakan seseorang menginjak kakiku yang sakit. Aku tetap berusaha menjangkau mobil itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba mobil itu melaju dengan cepat dan meninggalkan fan-girls yang gila ini dengan tatapan kecewa. Bahkan sebagian ada yang hampir menangis. Gila!

Tapi mungkin yang lebih kasian lagi adalah… AKU!

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau semua barang-barang berhargaku ada ditas itu. Mulai dari baju-baju untuk disini, uang yang diberikan oleh agensi, make-up yang diberikan agensi, beberapa kenangan yang diberikan Ibu, Ayame-neechan, dan Naruto ada disana, hanphone-ku. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, SERTIFIKAT-KU ada di sana!!!

Aku pun terduduk lesu di lantai bandara yang dingin ini. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku ingin nangis, tapi, memalukan melakukannya di tempat umum begini. Tapi, air mata itu tak bisa dibendung lagi, aku menangisi nasibku yang benar-benar malang. Sangat MALANG!!! SIAL!!

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kataku lirih dalam tangisan. Ibu benar, dunia model itu penuh dengan cobaan yang berat. Ingin rasanya aku kembali saja ke Oto dan memeluk Ibu dengan erat. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku benar-benar sial. Kenapa ini mesti terjadi saat aku sedang bahagia-bahaginya. Kenapa tidak nanti saja sih? Kalau aku pulang ke Oto, aku tak punya uang untuk kembali ke Oto. Lagipula, kalau aku punya uang untuk kembali aku hanya membuat orang-orang yang selama ini mendukungku kecewa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tangisanku pun semakin menjadi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

**TBC**

*** : zaman sekitar tahun 1940-1989**

**hahaha, sebenarnya adalah gaya cowok itu (atau mungkin kalian sudah tahu siapa itu) aku ambil dari personel SHInee. Aku rasa cowok itu cocok dengan gaya itu. Bagus ga? Hehehe, untuk selanjutnya sepertinya aku juga akan memakai gaya dari SHInee saja. Lebih gampang untuk didekskripsikan plus full color (aku memang suka kalau liat cowo pake baju yang full color, ga terlihat norak tapi stylish)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Hate that Boy!

**Chapter 5**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Aku menyadari suara seseorang yang saat aku menoleh ia sudah ada disampingku sambil berjongkok. Dan wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Matanya sama sekali tak ada eskpresi tapi sepertinya ia peduli dengan keadaanku. Rambutnya yang merah mengkilat, lalu di dahinya ada sebuah tato yang bertuliskan huruf kanji yang berarti "cinta"? Lalu ada sebuah kamera yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia memakai t-shirt berwarna hitam dengan gambar negara Inggris lalu ia melapisinya dengan jaket sports berwarna hitam yang ia gulung hingga siku. Cool…

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Ia kembali mengulangi kalimat tanya yang ia katakan tadi. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Pipiku bersemu merah saat ia melakukan itu.

"Kau nangis ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku yang sempat melupakan kejadian tadi dan berhenti nangis, kembali menangis.

"Uh! Kamu tak apa-apa?" Suaranya datar namun cukup menunjukkan kalau ia khawatir dan panik dengan keadaanku.

Beberapa orang melihat keadaan kami. Heran dan kasihanlah yang tertampang di wajah orang-orang yang melihat adegan ini. Mereka kira laki-laki itu berhasil membuatku menangis dengan memutuskan hubungannya dan aku itu seperti membuat perhatian dari laki-laki itu agar tidak meninggalkannya.

Ia pun berdiri. Sepertinya ia sudah muak dengan tangisanku yang tak reda sama sekali. Tapi, itu semua di luar perkiraanku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Berdiri," perintahnya. Aku pun melongo heran ke arahnya.

"Berdiri," katanya lagi. Aku pun mengikuti perintahnya, aku terima uluran tangannya tersebut. Tangannya terasa besar sekali namun agak lembut juga. Seperti perempuan saja.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian bokongku untuk membersihkan celana jeansku. Dia hanya membalas terima kasihku dengan anggukan, anggukan itupun hanya satu kali! Pendiam sekali orang ini, tapi ia juga baik sekali di tambah dengan dia cukup tampan… Uuupss! Wajahku langsung memerah ketika aku berpikir seperti itu.

Ia pun berjalan menjauhiku tanpa berkata satu kata pun. Aku pun berusaha mengejarnya. Ugh! Kakiku kembali sakit. Aku melihat ke bawah, sudah menjadi memar yang parah sekali. Kalau tak diobati bisa lebih berbahaya. Aku pun tetap memaksakan diri untuk mengejarnya dengan kaki yang terpincang-pincang. Sepertinya aku tidak kuat dengan luka seperti ini. Aku pun terjatuh.

"Duh!" ringisku. Laki-laki tadi kembali menghampiri aku. Ia terlihat khawatir.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Aku tak bisa menjawab. Aku hanya meringis kesakitan. Ia sepertinya melihat luka di pergelangan kakiku. Ia memegang bagian itu.

"UGH!" aku meringis semakin keras. Ia kembali melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Bodoh! Kalau kondisiku begini mana bisa aku berdiri! Marahku dalam hati.

Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan sekarang punggungnya tepat didepanku. "Naiklah! Aku akan mengantarmu," tawarnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolakku. Aku pun membiarkanku pergi dengan kaki yang pincang. Namun hanya dalam 2 meter aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi yang kurasakan bukan lantai bandara yang dingin tapi sesuatu yang bukanlah lantai bandara itu. Aku menoleh kesamping sambil meringis. Ah! Laki-laki ini lagi-lagi menolongku. Sedetik kemudian aku baru menyadari kalau posisi kami ini sungguh tak nyaman.

"Ma—maaf," kataku. Aku berusaha berdiri sambil menahan malu. Tapi dia menahanku dengan tangannya lalu menyuruhku untuk duduk. Ia pun berdiri lalu ia kembali menampakkan punggungnya di depan wajahku.

"Naiklah, aku tak keberatan." Aku benar-benar tak enak dengannya, lagipula aku tak perlu dikasihani. Tidak, aku memang perlu dikasihani. Lagipula, kakiku benar-benar sudah tak bisa digerakkan. Sial! Ini semua gara-gara orang yang mengambil tasku tadi. Aku menerima tawarannya dan menaikki punggungnya. Duh, aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku semerah tomat saking malunya dengan kejadian ini. Orang-orang juga banyak yang memperhatikan kami.

Saat kami dekat dengan taksi. Ia menyuruhku masuk. Lalu, ia masuk juga.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku cuma khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Makanya aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Lagi! Wajahku semakin merah!! Kali ini semerah apa ya?

"Ma—ma—makasih."

Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan kata terima kasihku. "Tujuanmu ke mana?"

Wajahku pucat ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Aku tak tahu harus kemana. Yang aku tahu aku harus ke Agensi Konoha Star. Tapi berhubung keadaan aku seperti ini, aku tak bisa pergi ke sana. Yang ada hanyalah membuatku malu gara-gara seorang model jalannya pincang.

"A—aku, tak tahu…" jawabku. Aku mendengarnya menghela napas.

"Distrik Ichibi, Pak!" perintahnya kepada sopir taksi tersebut. Aku pun menoleh kepadanya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Itu apartemen aku. Untuk sementara kita bisa membicarakannya di sana sekaligus memulihkan lukamu."

"Oh, okay! Tapi, tak apa kan?" Ia hanya mengangguk, lagi!

Selama perjalanan itu di antara kami hanyalah tercipta kesunyian. Aku bukannya tak berani menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya tapi aku sama sekali tak ada ide apa yang harus aku katakan padanya. Ia sepertinya juga tak banyak bicara atau hemat kata-kata. Entahlah. Makanya daritadi aku hanya tatapanku hanya pada pemandangan kota Konoha yang ramai tapi tetap tertib. Sepertinya kota ini tak akan pernah mati sekalipun ada perayaan agama. Kota yang tak pernah tidur, tak tahu itu siang atau malam tetap saja bekerja.

Berbeda sekali dengan Oto. Oto sangatlah sepi. Setiap rumah mempunyai jarak 5 meter bahkan lebih. Kota Oto bahkan sangat sepi, kalau siang pun yang ramai hanyalah tempat seperti pasar-pasar tradisional. Oh ya, aku tambahin lagi. Di Oto tak ada mall!! Parah! Kalau ingin pergi ke tempat mall atau sejenisnya kami harus ke kota Ame. Kota itu adalah kota teramai ketiga di negara Hi setelah Konoha dan Suna. Bagiku, untuk pergi ke sana sama saja menghabisi uang tabunganku selama 1 tahun. Yup! Itu memang pernah terjadi saat aku pergi ke Oto bersama Ibu dan Ayame-neechan. Ibu sudah memperingatkanku untuk tidak terlalu nafsu dengan barang-barang yang ada di Suna karena saking mahalnya. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat berada di Ame. Alhasil, aku benar-benar menyesal dengan perbuatanku itu. Hampir selama 4 bulan aku tak bisa membeli majalah tentang mode. Huaa… Aku berjanji tak akan mengulangi keadaan seperti itu.

Perjalanan ini memerlukan 15 menit menuju Distrik Ichibi. Ternyata distrik ini memang pusatnya apartemen mewah. Lalu tak lama kemudian, laki-laki tersebut menyuruh supir taksi yang kami naiki berhenti. Ia pun segera turun dari taksi tersebut mengambil tasku, eh, ralat! Tas yang tak sengaja tertukar dengan tas orang lain. Lalu ia membukakan pintu untukku. Ia kembali menawarkan punggungnya. Aku hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Kakiku sudah agak reda sakitnya."

"Tak apa, naiklah."

Hhh… Orang ini benar-benar keras kepala. Aku tak bisa menolak penawarannya lagi. Kami pun memasuki sebuah apartemen yang paling MEWAH di distrik ini. Oh Kami-sama!! Aku sempat menganga lebar ketika melihat apartemen yang ia masuki. Aku pernah membaca artikel tentang apartemen ini. Ini apartemen termahal di Konoha dan tempatnya para selebritis bertempat tinggal. Woaahh!!! Apa orang ini seorang artis juga ya?

Kami pun memasuki sebuah lift, dan ia memencet tombol lift menuju lantai 15.

"Aku Gaara, kau?"

"Eh?" aku sempat terkejut ketika ia memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu daripada aku. "Oh, aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Setelah itu kami berdiam kembali. Tak lama kemudian, pintu lift yang kami naiki sudah sampai di lantai 15. Kami pun keluar. Dan menuju kamar bernomor 153. Lalu ia menyuruhku untuk turun sebentar karena ia ingin mengambil sesuatu di kantongnya. Aku pun menurutinya. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah kartu seperti pengganti kunci pintu ruangannya. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Sebelum itu ia, menawarkan punggungnya lagi. Aku pun menerimanya. Ia masih khawatir dengan keadaanku. Tapi apa dia tidak merasa curiga ya? Jangankan dia, aku saja merasa curiga. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ya? Aku rasa tidak. Tapi ia terlalu baik kepadaku sampai begini.

Ketika aku memasuki kamarnya. Wow!! SUGOI!!! Ruangan ini benar-benar didesain modern dan terlihat rapi. Lalu, di mana-mana ada foto-foto. Tak hanya foto dengan latar belakang pemandangan atau sebagainya. Tapi ada beberapa model perempuan dan laki-laki yang super keren! Wah!! Dia pasti berprofesi sebagai seorang photographer. Pantas dia daritadi membawa kamera.

Lalu aku di turunkan di tempat sofa. Lalu ia berjalan menjauhi aku menuju ke arah dapur. Tak lama kemudian ia datang sambil membawa kotak obat-obatan dan di tangan satunya memegang mangkok besar yang berisikan air hangat . Ia pun duduk di bawah sofa lalu memperhatikan lukaku dibagian pergelangan kaki dan lututku. Ia lalu membersihkan lukaku tersebut dengan hati-hati. Wajahku sempat memerah ketika menyadari adegan ini. Aku tak biasa dengan hal ini. Aku harus bagaimana ini. Aku terus menyembunyikan maluku dengan menutup mataku sekaligus menahan sakit saat ia mengobati lukaku.

"Sudah selesai. Kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak," perintahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu ia pergi menuju dapur.

Aku sekali lagi memperhatikan ruangan apartemen ini. Mewah sekali. Orang-orang Oto mana bisa membeli kamar apartemen semewah ini. Kapan ya aku bisa membeli apartemen sebesar ini? Akkkhhh!! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tak bisa membeli apartemen seperti ini. Mimpiku semuanya hancur hanya karena insiden bandara tadi. Huhuhu, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Air mataku kembali mengucur, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Untuk menghubungi Ibu saja tak bisa. Masalahnya, handphone aku berada di dalam tas itu juga. Hahhh… Sepertinya untuk mencapai impian aku ini sungguh berat sekali.

"Kau kenapa?"

Suara itu menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku segera menghapus air mataku yang jatuh tadi. "Ah… Tidak kok! Aku baik-baik saja," sahutku dengan berpura-pura tegar. Ia pun duduk di sampingku.

"Ceritakan saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

"Ah! Tapi, aku tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku harus pergi saja." Aku pun berusaha untuk berdiri. Tapi ia menahan tanganku.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Lukamu tadi sudah parah. Kalau kau banyak bergerak aku hanya sia-sia mengobatimu."

-JLEB-

Kata-katanya benar-benar tajam. Kata-katanya bagaikan pedang samurai yang menancap di dadaku. Cakep-cakep mulutnya kasar. Dasar! Laki-laki Konoha! Tampang aja keren dan sikap gentlemen, tapi kalau bicara kasarnya minta ampun. Tak peduli apa dengan perasaan orang lain? Apalagi kalau dia seorang wanita, ia pasti sudah sakit hati mendengarnya. Contohnya aku! Ugh, dasar! Pandanganku terhadap laki-laki di Konoha sekarang berubah.

"Cih! Tak perlu!" Aku menarik paksa tangannku. Lalu berjalan menuju arah pintu dan mengambil tasku (bukan milikku sebenarnya).

"Ok! Tapi setelah ini kau ke mana? Aku tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Tasmu tertukar kan? Aku memperhatikan semua kejadian yang kau alami." Mataku membesar ketika mendengar hal itu. "Aku mengenali laki-laki yang telah mengambil tasmu itu. Aku bisa mengantarkanmu sekarang kepadanya."

Mataku semakin membesar ketika mendengar hal itu. Aku pun berbalik arah dan berjalan terpincang-pincang ke arahnya. "Antarkan aku padanya. Ini berhubungan dengan hidup dan matiku! Aku mohon!!" Aku pun membungkuk dalam kepadanya.

"Tak usah terlalu formal, Haruno-san. Aku memang berniat membantumu. Oh, kau bisa memakai sendal atau sepatu aku disana. Mau aku ambilkan?" ia pun tersenyum. Kami-sama!! Ia tersenyum! Aku tak percaya! Ia sangat manis ketika senyum, badanku serasa melayang saat melihatnya. Eh, tunggu! Sakura, kau tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Kau sudah janji untuk mengubah pandanganmu terhadap laki-laki di Konoha ini, okay?!

"Oh, terima kasih." Ia pun pergi mengambil sepatunya dan dipinjamkannya kepadaku. Kami pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi lagi.

Ia pun menyuruhku untuk menaikki punggungnya lagi. Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku sudah agak reda sebenarnya sejak sampai disini. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan menuju lantai dasar apartemen kami terus berpegangan tangan. Aku sebenarnya menolak juga dengan hal ini tapi dia terus memaksaku dan beralasan agar aku tak kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan aku tak bisa menolak permintaan seperti itu.

Lalu kami mencari taksi didepan apartemen. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ada taksi yang menghampiri kami.

"Distrik Kyuubi, Agensi Konoha Star," katanya kepada supir taksi. Sang supir taksi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti akan perintah laki-laki yang bernama Gaara ini.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Agensi Konoha Star? Aku pernah mendengar itu. Tapi di mana ya? Aku terus berpikir keras selama 10 menit tentang hal ini.

"Oh! Aku tahu!" pekikku pelan. Gaara pun menoleh kepadaku dengan heran.

"Apanya?"

"Tentang Agensi Konoha Star! Itu kan tempat tujuan pertamaku saat berada di Konoha."

"Lalu?"

"Oh, itu…" kata-kataku pun terputus. Gaara menatapku dengan heran.

"Sebenarnya, aku datang ke Konoha untuk mengikuti bimbingan sebagai model profesional. Soalnya, aku telah memenangkan lomba model profesional di Oto dan aku diminta oleh Agensi Model Oto untuk mengikuti bimbingan tersebut. Lagipula, katanya mereka terus mengadakan lomba untuk model pendatang baru. Dan banyak model pendatang baru yang berhasil gara-gara bimbingan tersebut. Tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa apa-apa. Katanya aku harus menunjukkan sertifikat sebagai pemenang model. Tapi, sertifikatku ada didalam tasku. Tapi, malah tasku tertukar dengan orang lain. Bagaimana ini?" jelasku. Air mataku sudah diujung kelopak mataku.

"Hmmm…" ia hanya bergumam. Aku tak tahu apa itu artinya dia mengerti atau tidak dengan penjelasku. "Berarti kau adalah modelku selanjutnya."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku adalah salah satu photographer di Agensi Konoha Star. Dan aku bertugas mengambil beberapa foto untuk model pendatang baru yang berasal dari… Oto, kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia kembali tersenyum kepadaku. Ugh! Senyumnya manis sekali… Kenapa dia tak jadi model atau aktor saja ya? Wajahnya lebih pantas untuk seorang model atau aktor daripada seorang photographer.

"Ja, yoroshiku ne. Mohon bantuannya ya. Itu pun kalau aku mendapatkan tasku." kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalaminya.

"Hn, jangan khawatir," dia pun menyalamiku. Setelah itu diantara kami tercipta kesunyian lagi. Aku benar-benar sudah habis ide untuk berbicara kepadanya. Aku sungguh bodoh dalam mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Ja--,"

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya sambil memotong kata-kataku. Lalu ia membuka pintu taksi dan ia kembali menunjukkan ke-gentlemen-nya kepadaku sambil membukakan pintu taksi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya sebagai peganganku.

Kami pun memasuki sebuah gedung yang WOW! SUGOII!!! Lagi-lagi gedung bertingkat yang tingginya benar-benar menjulang. Kira-kira ada berapa lantai ya di gedung ini? Desain gedung ini lebih modern daripada apartemen Gaara. Apartemen Gaara saja sudah super canggih apalagi gedung Agensi Konoha Star ini. Super duper luar biasa CANGGIH!

Wuiihh… Kapan ya kota Oto punya gedung canggih begini? Aaaa… Mimpi kali ya.

"Itu kan laki-laki yang mengambil tasmu?" kata Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang laki-laki yang berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding sepertinya wajahnya lagi tak mood mengerjakan tangannya ia silang di hadapan dadanya. Dan benar! Itu dia orang yang mengambil tasku. Di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki berambut panjang sebahu yang berusaha berbicara kepada laki-laki tersebut. Dan tak jauh darinya, ada sebuah tas. Dan tas itu adalah milikku!

Aku pun berjalan sambil terpincang-pincang. Aku tak mempedulikan lagi Gaara memanggilku. Yang ada, aku ingin segera mengambil tasku itu lalu pergi dari sini. Eh, tunggu. Rasanya aku harus menuju ke salah satu pemimpin bimbingan Agensi Konoha Star ini.

Aku sudah dekat dengan tasku. Lalu…

-BRUAK-

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku terjatuh namun tak sampai pingsan.

"Haruno-san!" Aku bisa mendengar Gaara berteriak dan mendekatiku. Aku meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya lukanya tak akan sembuh-sembuh kalau aku terus bertingkah seperti ini. "Tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gaara.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil meringis.

"Bodoh." Aku langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang berkata itu. Kata-kata itu berasal dari laki-laki yang mengambil tasku tadi. Aku langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Ah, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang daritadi berada di samping laki-laki yang mengambil tasku itu. "Mari aku bantu kau berdiri." Ia pun membantuku berdiri sambil dibantu oleh Gaara.

"Tak apa kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia hanya kehilangan keseimbangan saja, Uchiha-san," jawab Gaara.

"Oh, baguslah. Lain kali hati-hati ya," katanya padaku. Matanya penuh dengan kelembutan, seolah-olah aku adalah adik kecilnya. Aku pun berjalan menuju tasku.

"Mau kau apakan tas itu?" tanya laki-laki yang mengambil tasku itu.

"Aku hanya menukarnya dengan tasmu ini. Tas kita tertukar. Ini! Tasmu!" kataku sambil memberikan tasnya.

"Cih! Kau berniat mengambil isi tasku ya?"

"Sasuke!" teriak seseorang yang menolongku tadi. "Kau tak boleh ber—"

"Diam, Aniki-baka!" Oh, ini kakaknya ya? Beda sekali omongannya dari adiknya. Ia pun berjalan ke arahku hingga jarak kami cuma 10 cm. Kami-sama dari jauh saja dia sudah tampan, apalagi dari dekat. Wajahku memerah saat ia sedekat itu padaku. "Apa maksudmu menukar tasku dengan tasmu? Aku sempat jijik melihat isi tasmu itu." Wajahku sempat merah menahan malu ketika ia berkata seperti itu.

"Hah?! Aku tak bermaksud menukarnya? Lagipula tasmu ini semuanya barang-barang untuk laki-laki. Aku kan perempuan, untuk apa aku menukarnya dengan tasmu! Ini semua gara-gara au yang tak sengaja mengambil tasku hanya karena warna dan merk tas kita sama! Oh ya, satu lagi! Jangan bilang isi tasku itu menjijikkan. Dasar laki-laki tak sopan! Seenaknya saja membuka tas orang tanpa izin!" kataku sambil marah.

"Tch! Dasar wanita, bodoh! Aku hanya bermaksud mengambil barang-barangku yang ada ditasku. Aku baru menyadari kalau tasku itu tertukar ketika aku membuka tasmu itu!" Aku benar-benar dengan nada berbicaranya seperti itu. Tampang saja yang luar biasa manisnya, tapi mulut dan hatinya benar-benar tak ada manisnya! Bisa-bisanya para fans itu suka dengan laki-laki brengsek ini. Aku sudah benar-benar muak dengan perkataannya itu. Aku lalu menggumpalkan tanganku. Tak ragu-ragu lagi aku arahkan gumpalan tangan kananku ke arahnya, lalu…

-DUAKK-

**TBC**

**Sore ja, review please ^^**

**Ur ****review**** like oxygen for me (yah, nyontek dari judul lagu orang nih, cuma seharusnya love malah di ganti jadi review)**


End file.
